Episode 7897 (4th July 2012)
Plot Lloyd thanks Eileen for letting him stay at No.11. Faye tries to pretends she's ill to avoid school but Anna sees through her. Steve's perturbed to see how slack business is at Street Cars. Sean bumps into Marcus and in an attempt to make him jealous, lies by saying that Julie's sorted him out with a hot date. Julie's unimpressed. When Steve discovers Fare Ladies, a new rival taxi firm is poaching his business, he's horrified to find that Lloyd is the owner. Anna discovers a letter about Sports Day buried in Faye's school bag. Faye declares it's of no interest as she's rubbish at sport but Owen senses there's more to it. Lloyd tells Steve that he's only himself to blame as he refused to let him buy back his share of Street Cars. Steve and Lloyd declare taxi war. Izzy confides in Fiz that she's pregnant and she's worried that Gary doesn't want children. Tracy spots a job advert in the Gazette for a switchboard operator at Lloyd's new taxi firm. When Anna suggests that Faye might like some new trainers, Faye suddenly changes her mind about Sports Day and admits she's looking forward to it. Lloyd takes Eileen for dinner in the bistro and offers her the switchboard job. Steve arrives and realising what Lloyd is trying to do, betters his offer. Steve and Lloyd scrap over Eileen. Eileen tells Steve that she'll remain loyal to him in return for the "Office Manager" title, an extra £1 per hour and three more days of paid annual leave. Steve can only agree. When Marcus enters the Rovers with Aiden, Sean's gutted and blames himself for unwittingly giving Marcus the green light by pretending he'd got a date. Tracy tells Steve that she's come up with a plan to bring Lloyd's taxi firm to its knees; she'll get the job of switchboard operator and sabotage the business. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Karl Munro - John Michie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Fare Ladies - Cab office and exterior Notes *This episode was an addition to the schedules to make up for the reduced schedule during Euro 2012. It was shown at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve's clients suddenly start cancelling their accounts, and he discovers a new cab firm is snapping up all his business; Gary realises he is not ready for children yet, while Izzy confides in Fiz that she is pregnant; and Sean is heartbroken to see Marcus in the pub with Aiden. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,400,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns